


Ride home

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Astorolf (Astoria Greengrass/Rolf Scamander) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: What shall she do now?
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Rolf Scamander
Series: Astorolf (Astoria Greengrass/Rolf Scamander) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100282
Kudos: 1





	Ride home

Our story starts the night Astoria Greengrass and Rolf Scamander first met. Ater offering her a ride home as she was too drunk to steer a broom, they are flying over London on Rolf's hippogriff.

Astoria giggled. "We're actually flying on a Merlin damn hippogriff."

Rolf said, "His name is Diabolo."

Astoria laughed even harder. "As in the devil?"

Rolf smirked. "Ah, so the drunk divorced woman knows Spanish?"

Astoria replied, "I know many things and I'm not drunk, just sad."

Rolf disagreed, "You can barely stand without swaying, you're definitely drunk."

Astoria grumbled, "Why do you care?"

Rolf reminded her, "I was nice to you in your time of sorrow and I offered you a ride home." He asked, "Speaking of which, where do you live?"

Astoria started, "Ma---" She paused and then burst into tears.

Rolf comforted her by putting his left hand on her shoulder, "There, there, it's alright. The pain is still fresh."

Astoria muttered, "I don't have anywhere except my parents' house to go and I don't ever want to go back there."

Rolf decided, "Then, I guess you're going to stay with me for a while."

Astoria gasped. "R-Really? But you hardly even know me."

Rolf smiled. "I know when to help someone in need, besides I have plenty of space at my place."


End file.
